Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by x Macy x
Summary: This is my version of Book 6. Read youself to find out what it's about. )


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter characters, or anything related to Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.  
  
Note: I know that this is the same title as the 6th book is going to be,but this is MY version. Duh..lol. =)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the rainest day of the summer, and not to mention the most full of racket. Dudley had gotten busted for inhaling illegal drugs, and had been grounded for the rest of the summer by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. ("DUDLEY, WE EXPECTED MORE OF YOU THAN THIS! YOU ARE WORTH MORE THAN THIS, SON! and"OHH NOO! MY SWEET DIDDYKINS.. HOW COULD YOU!!!!!") Dudley, however, did not settle for being grounded. Last night at approximately 2:00 A.M he was "gone" from his room. Most of his clothes were gone, and even the suitcase he had taken on his trip to London with Aunt Marge a couple weeks ago. As Harry presumed, he had had enough and taken off. No one knows where.. he didn't leave a note or any other sign. Until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia received a phone call the next morning.  
  
"HELLO?" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed through the receiver.  
  
"Hello,Dad."   
  
Harry came to a halt. He had heard Dudley's voice, and paused to listen.  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, DUDLEY?"  
  
Harry was surprised if Uncle Vernon's voice couldn't be heard 150 miles away. His face was a mixture of purple and pink, while his mustache looked as though it would split in two. Harry sunk behind the recliner.  
  
"I'm FINE, DAD. I'm with a friend."  
  
"AND WHAT BLOODY FRIEND IS THAT?"  
  
Harry heard Dudley hang up, and a moment of silence filled the living room, soon followed by Aunt Petunia's bawls and sobs.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs, and to his room. He threw himself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Not one letter from Ron or Hermione since the end of last term... it had already been two weeks! What were they up to? He thought Ron had said, "We'll write soon"?  
  
Harry threw his pair of old socks that were sitting on the bed at the wall. How could they forget him that easily? Just then, hedwig appeared at the window.. carrying an envelope!   
  
Harry ran to Hedwig, took the envelope, and ripped it open.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? You must be furious with us! We haven't written in two weeks... we're really sorry.. we've been busy.  
  
Listen, Harry, Ron and I will arrive at your house soon. The moment you get this letter, most likely.   
  
The Order has heard of news about Voldemort. He is hiding in London! Harry, you've got to promise me to be CAREFUL!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry threw the letter on his bed and slumped down. How soon would they be arriving...? He then imagined the look on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pentunia's faces when they see the Weasleys crashing through the fireplace again. He grinned to himself.. another problem they'd have to deal with.. a messed up living room.  
  
Ron checked his watch. "What time will we arrive, Dad?"  
  
Mr. Weasley took a left turn. "In a second!" Just as he said that, they turned into a driveway of none other than Harry's house. "Wicked." Ron said to himself, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, how many times have you said that already?"  
  
Ron ignored her, and was now studying a pair of lawn gnomes with fishing rods.   
  
One by one, the Weasley's got out of their bewitched SUV. Mr. Weasley rang the doorbell, looking utterly excited at the thought that a tiny button could cause a loud bell to ring. Uncle Vernon opened the door, and when he saw who was standing before him, turned a shade of red and purple.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"Well--er." Mr. Weasley began nervously. "We've come to take Harry to spend the rest of the summer with us..if--er. That's alright with you...?  
  
Uncle Vernon looked as though as he would of liked nothing more than to sock him in the face. "Fine." he replied. "BUT KEEP HIM THERE FOREVER."  
  
He let the Weasleys inside, furiously. "HARRRY!" Uncle Vernon roared at the stairs. "THESE PEOPLE HAVE COME TO ADOPT YOU!!"  
  
Harry heard this, gathered his things that were still packed from two weeks ago,and headed down the stairs. He wasn't so sure of Uncle Vernon using the term "adopt," even though Harry would be utterly delighted if the Weasleys did.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, hugging him to death. "We're really sorry we didn't write----"  
  
Ron turned red around his ears, while Uncle Vernon raised an eyebrow at Hermione hugging Harry.  
  
"Get out of here." Uncle Vernon shouted at everyone, showing them to the door. The Weasleys one by one loaded up into the car again.   
  
"ello, Harry." Ron grinned at Harry as he sat down. "Sorry we kept you waiting for two weeks.. it was suppose to be sooner."  
  
"Yes, it was." Hermione agreed.  
  
"It's alright.." Harry retorted. "Two weeks didn't kill me.. I think."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Harry couldn't help laughing to himself too. Everything was back to normal again...he was away from the Dursleys.  
  
Mr. Weasley started the eingine, and drove out of the driveway. "Er..Mr. Weasley? We're going to drive the whole way?" Harry asked.   
  
"Of course not, Harry." Mr. Weasley pulled into a shed looking place. Making sure no muggles were looking, Mr. Weasley made the car invisible. He then took off.. flying.   
  
"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning.  
  
The Weasleys arrived The Burrow about half an hour later. To Harry, The Burrow was the most wonderful house he had ever seen.. more magnificent than any manor the Malfoys could afford.  
  
"Oy, Harry!" Fred grinned at him, pointing to a "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" ownership certificate. Harry grinned at him, and entered the front door.   
  
Ron and Hermione were the last to get out of the SUV. Hermione's hand accidently brushed against Ron's. She quickly looked at him and said "Sorry." Without thinking, Ron grabbed her hand 


End file.
